


thanks for becoming my light

by gentlejiwon



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, daddy!bobby, domestic stuff too, i tagged junhwan bc they make lots of apperances, little!hanbin, side yunchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlejiwon/pseuds/gentlejiwon
Summary: these are basically just random ddlb!double b moments, fight me. (psa's! the title is from hoping for better days by bts, this has been crossposted onto my aff, i've changed my username! i was peachandcreamed now i'm gentlejiwon!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chap will be super short, won't even break 1k words. no smut, just testing the waters, folks.

Hanbin was waiting patiently, he knows how this goes. He would wait at home like a good boy and do his schooling (brick and mortar just isn't for him, he does college online now), maybe color and watch a movie as he waits for Jiwon to come home. No matter how much he missed his boyfriend, he knew all the work a big shot producer like Jiwon had so he just bottled it all up, waiting to pounce on him when he walked through the door.

Most people thought what they did was weird, especially because sub's are small and dainty but here was a practically 6ft tall man, face as hard as ice while waiting for his equally tall daddy to come home and smother him in love. Hanbin didn't mind really, he steps out of his little space when he leaves the apartment anyways, even though Jiwon has said many of times he doesn't have too. His best friend Junhoe rarely ever leaves his little space, not caring what others think (and thinking of him brings a smile to Hanbin's face. He loves the idea that the considerably smaller male in their relationship is the dom while the taller is the sub but it works. Junhoe is just a sassy boy while Jinhwan is a nice daddy but not as nice as Jiwon). Hanbin, on the other hand, is terrified to show his little self to the world, not ready for the backlash so he figures he'd wait a bit longer until he is completely comfortable with putting everything put there.

And in all honesty, he is content like this. The said male was currently sitting in the living room of their top notch penthouse while Zootopia was playing on the tv and his eyes danced across the screen. He barely, just barely, heard the lock turn over to the front door but once he registered what that meant, Hanbin was up like a light. His feet padding across the floor in a hurried manner before throwing himself into the others arms, "Daddy, I missed you!"

He could feel the low laugh in Jiwon's chest as he spun Hanbin around, "How has my little prince been? Have you been good?" He set Hanbin down while his hands come up to lovingly caress his cheeks. Jiwon had missed the other so much, he could barely focus on the song he had been working on but it's fine because he got it done and now he was back home with his baby.

Hanbin nods enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling with joy before he speaks, "Yes, I've done all my schoolwork and I fed Yeobo and I even colored, do you wanna see?" 

"Mhm, let me wash up and start dinner while you go get your pretty pictures to show Daddy, yeah?" He leans forward, brushing his lips across Hanbin's forehead before letting the other boy go, smiling as he watches him run to the living room. Jiwon let out a sigh he didn't even know he had been holding while making his way to their bedroom. He shed his work clothes, simple hoodie and jeans before slipping into some comfy sweatpants and a white shirt. He nodded to himself after going over a mental checklist to make sure he knows everything he has to do before sleeping tonight and with one pet to the sleeping gray cat on the bed, he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Daddy, come look at my drawings." Hanbin looks up from his mess of papers on the table with a smile sitting on his lips, "this one is Princess Ariel since she's my favorite but I also did this one of Simba, I like him too and I did this one of Prince Charming but he reminds me more of you so I tried to draw different clothes over him but it didn't work." His words carry off as he pouts at the picture.

"I think it's perfect, baby, let's hang it on the fridge." He plucks the piece of paper out of his boyfriends hands before using magnets to hang it front and center. "Now everyone will see it when they come over. Speaking of, Uncle Jinhwan asked if he could bring June over to visit tomorrow, he said he's been begging to see you, is that okay?"

Nodding with a smile, Hanbin speaks with a fond tone, "I miss June-ie too, I want to watch my new movie with him! I'd think he'd like it a lot."

"That's my sweet boy." Jiwon pulls Hanbin in for a sweet kiss, "So, what should we eat for dinner?"

And when Hanbin meet's Jiwon's gaze and sees the love and care in them, the overflowing happiness, he knows in his heart that even if they aren't a very unorthodox couple, he wouldn't have them any other way.

( _"Ramen!"_

_"Hanbin, we had that last night, try something else, honey."_

_"But, Daddy!"_

_"Ugh, fine, I can never say no to your puppy eyes."_

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too, baby."_ )

**Author's Note:**

> fuck what have i started


End file.
